


Only the Moon Knows your Secrets

by XSleepingSirenX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSleepingSirenX/pseuds/XSleepingSirenX
Summary: A short story of a girl lost in her own personal hell. Inspired from the song Missing by Evanescence.





	Only the Moon Knows your Secrets

-bump–bump, bump–bump, bump–bump-

My heart pounds with every step I make. My lungs sting from the cold night air. Running endlessly through the dark night as my legs ache. The cut’s on my body splitting open with every movement. I let the tears fall from my eyes.

Please…

 

I open my eyes, gazing straight up at the moon. Blinking a few times, I sit up straight and look over my surroundings. I’m in a field someplace, enveloped by tall grass. I stood up on my feet and walk forward as I try to make sense of my environment.

“Where am I…” I say aloud, “how did I get here.”

I sigh in confusion, glancing down to my feet to see I was now standing on a dirt pathway. I look back up in surprise and see there is a road ahead of me. Furrowing my brow, I take my first steps to the unknown—not once putting a thought to where it may lead. I tread so lightly my feet make no sound as I walk. Everything is quiet, almost peaceful. The only shred of light among the grass plains is the moon, so bright and calming. I cannot help but feel contentment even though I have no idea how I’ve gotten here.

I walk on and on, for miles and miles. No sign of other life, but my own. I stop in my tracks and close my eyes.

I’m all alone…

Upon opening my eyes again, I soon lock my gaze onto what looks to be a car. I carelessly stride up to it, peering inside to find it is empty of passengers. Placing a hand over the smooth metallic hood, I quickly come to realize it’s warm—as if it was just running. I spread my fingers apart, trying to feel more of the heat. Coming to notice that I was actually cold, I needed more of it. I turn around to lay my back flat onto the hood, sprawling my limbs and immersing in the source.

I let out a deep breathe and gaze up to the starry sky. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

Isn’t someone missing me?…

Swiftly sitting up, I gasp. In just an instant everything changes. The ground is now covered in snow and the sky is blank with very little light piercing through. Getting off the hood, I press my feet firmly to the ground. The dull colored snow engulf my feet and a cooling sensation rush up my legs. I try to let out air to see my breathe, but nothing shows. I did it a few times, becoming increasingly puzzled. Leaning over to the ground, I tested to see if the snow would melt. I study the palm of my bare hand, keeping close attention.

The snow isn’t melting, it just rests there—shiftless and idle. I turn around to view the car, it’s coated in white blankets, but somethings different. The windows, they’re broken out and the windshield, busted. Abandoning my place at the hood, I look around the car again. On closer inspection the seats inside are torn and covered in dirt and grime. I rub off some snow that clung to the side and see there was no paint only rust.

Taken aback I walk backwards, dazed.

Isn’t something missing?…

I turn around and start walking the other direction, not once looking back. Picking up the pace, a crawling feeling rose up from the small of my back. My skin tingles with numbness, my body becoming heavy in weight. Soon I fall to my hands and knees, the instant awareness of pain shooting through my head. I panted heavily, staring down to the white covered earth. A single drop of blood drops in front of me.

A few more trickle to the floor. Small red dots turn into drizzles. Drizzles turn into streams, then puddles, then pools. I begin to panic, watching in horror as the white landscape turns to red. The blood coming from my face causes the area around me rise with liquid. Seeing into it, I catch my reflection. I freeze in fear, there in the center of my forehead was a hole. A gaping hole that saw through to the dull, gray sky.

I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. Abruptly the sound of a gunshot broke the silence, making me flinch and involuntarily fall to the bloody ground. I plunge under the surface and lay afloat, unable to move. My body was motionless, but my eyes stay open. I lay flat on my back drifting down as the shallows began to distance itself from me. I gasp for air, but I found that I don’t need to. Sinking for what feels like forever, I just stare above me.

I sense a deep cold, a numbness. I come to total darkness, peering at nothing but black. I can’t even tell at this point if I was was even floating or planted on the bottom of this black abyss. I closed my eyes in surrender. Another thought came to me.

I won’t be home again…

Rapidly a light struck down in front of my face, making me open my eyes quickly. Floods of memories became clear to me. Everything once forgotten, came back to me. I breathe deep and cry out. A rush of pressure coming down on me, like a one ton brick smashing into my chest. I well up in pain and shut my eyes close, gritting my teeth.

Forgive me…

 

I snap open my eyes, gazing straight up at the moon. Blinking a few times, I quickly sit up straight and look over my surroundings. I’m in a field someplace, enveloped by tall grass. I stood up on my feet and walk forward as I try to make sense of my environment.

“Where am I…” I say aloud, “how did I get here.”

Sensing a moment of Déjà vu, I instantly remember where I am. Regaining my movement back, I immediately run in the opposite direction that I walked in before. I ran up a hill and topple into the grass, loosing balance. I feel pain in my arms and legs, glancing down to them, I see there were cuts all over. Deep gash marks, like stab wounds. I shake my head, ignoring them as I climb the rest of the way. I got up to the top and glare out to the horizon. I see my house at the bottom, a moment of relief washes over. I rush my way to my home.

Please forgive me…

I barge into the front door, scanning around the room. No one is here, no one but me. I peruse around the house, making note that things look different. As if time is moving on, like I’m not in the same zone. I get this perception of knowledge that I’m left behind out of something. Things aren’t making sense.

You forgot me long ago…

I pace back to the front door, slowly walking out. I turn behind to close the door and caught a glance of my family right in the open. Pausing, my eyes widen in shock. Behold in front of me were my family, sitting and talking among themselves. They were laughing and making gestures. Just a small moment of happiness came up in me, but it fades rapidly every second I come to realize they don’t know I’m here. I step up to my mother, attempting to get her attention. I grab a hold of her shoulder and shake it, but it did no effort.

Am I that unimportant…

Struggling, I push myself a way and try my father. Then my sister and brother. No one knows, no one can see me. My eyes start to water and I watch as my family get up to leave.

Am I so insignificant…

Defeated and broken walk back out the door. The wounds on my body bleed, but I didn’t care at this point. I gaze my eyes into what appears to be a forest of trees. Inevitably, I slowly make my way to the woods and stride aimlessly in the dark.

You won’t try for me, not now…

I grow tired of walking, becoming weak. I lean against a tree and pant as the wounds on my body take a tole. Letting out a shaky breath, I fall down to the side, letting the tree support my limp body.

Though I’d die to know you love me…

Looking down to my hands, I close my eyes and cry.

I’m all alone…

I open my eyes and peer up to see myself sitting exactly opposite from me, like a mirror. My body was bruised, cut open and broken. With a single bullet wound in the center of my forehead.

I understand now.

This is how it ended.

Isn’t someone missing me?…

One last time I look up to the sky to stare at that pale, white moon.

Please…


End file.
